


Crushed

by misc



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Danger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Talking, i hate tagging uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misc/pseuds/misc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one time doctor mccoy got pinned down under a boulder and he and jim were stuck together talking while i got to continue my unhealthy love for h/c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

Bones opened his eyes blearily, trying to remember where exactly he was. He tried to move, but was greeted with a searing jolt of pain from his left shoulder down to his fingertips, leaving a throbbing in sync with the pounding of his heart. He let out a gasp that was more like a scream and concentrated very hard on keeping his last meal in his stomach. He blinked heavily to keep sweat from his eyes and looked around as the mud-colored shapes around him took focus.

“Hey. Hey, easy, I’m right here.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah. It’s me. Are you okay?”

“No.” The doctor’s teeth were clamped tightly together as he spoke. “What happened?”

“Uh, well I don’t know how to tell you this lightly but your left arm is stuck under a rock. You got hit pretty hard when that mountain crumbled”

Slowly, the doctor turned his head. He was lying on his back, and sure enough, the entirety of his left arm was pinned under a boulder the color sand.  “Oh f...” He winced, swallowing hard. “I’ve woken up in some fucked up situations but this is… this takes the cake.” He said dryly.

Jim laughed, then stopped short. “I can’t move it. I tried for hours. Help won’t be able to beam down safely until this storm passes.” Jim nodded upwards at the swirling clouds above them.

“Is the rest of the crew okay?”

“They all made it up before us. Scotty thinks he can send down a team within the hour.”

Bones nodded, closing his eyes and breathing shallowly though his mouth. He felt a hand at his forehead and his eyes flew open to see his best friend crouching over him. “What on god’s earth are you doing?”

“You’re sweating.” Jim replied quietly, gently pushing his cool hand back through the doctor’s hair. 

“You’re bleeding.” Bones retorted suddenly, trying and failing to sit up. “Jim, you’re bleeding.”

“I know. It’s just a scratch. Don’t worry about me. Just lie still.” The captain responded, running his now-stained shirtsleeve across his cut forehead for the umpteenth time.

Bones crumpled back, once again succumbing to the terrible, overwhelming pain in his arm. He took several deep breaths and pointedly stared directly away from the mass of rubble to his left.

“Does it hurt that badly?” Jim asked quietly, squirming.

“It’s pretty bad.” Bones muttered his response, angry to be showing and admitting to any sort of discomfort. “And stop looking down at me like that; I’m not on my deathbed.”

“Damn right you’re not. Here, is this better?” Jim slowly adjusted his position so he was lying next to his friend, stretched out across the dusty earth.

“Now it’s just weird.” He muttered in response.

“How many years have we been friends Bones? How many years? And you still won’t lie down next to me. Unbelievable” Jim laughed, propping his head up one hand.

“That’s not funny.” Bones mumbled, rubbing his good had across his face.

Jim opened his mouth to toss off the accusation with another joke but found himself agreeing, so instead fell silent. They lay there, Jim listening to his best friend’s labored breathing, still audible overt the whirling clouds and distant rainfall. “Can I help you at all?” He finally asked softly

“Is my bag anywhere?” The doctor asked, groping blindly as he tried to look around without sitting up.

“Yeah, here. What do you need?”

“Inside, there is a compartment filled with hyposprays.”

“Where- wait, I found it.”

“Okay, see the one marked N-84?”

“Yeah?”

“Give it here.” Jim did as he was told and watched in impressed horror as the doctor deftly pressed it against his own neck, gasping and then moaning as he noticeably relaxed.

Jim tucked it back into its spot in the bag. “What was that?”

“Pain killer.” Bones gasped out

“Anything else you need?”

“Well, you can either suddenly become inhumanly strong, or you can just distract me until help comes.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Jim stammered, trying desperately to think of something that could distract Bones from this bad of a situation. “Well, I guess this isn’t all bad. I mean, I’ve been wanting to spend some more time with you”

“We work together every single fucking day you prehistoric idiot.”

 “Yeah, but that’s business. I just wished we still talked more.” Bones didn’t respond. “So, uh, what’s new?”

“My arm is stuck under a literal fucking avalanche, Jim. What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really know how to handle this. I’m sorry.”

Silence fell again, only broken by claps of thunder that by the grace of god or luck were growing fainter and fainter.

“Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“You know we can’t just go back to how things were, right?”

“I know.”

“Our friendship was good, Jim. It was enough for me. I’m sorry I didn’t want to move farther than that. It’s not my fault.”

“I know it’s not. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.”

Jim sat up again, moving so he was leaning against the very rock that was holding the doctor captive. “What happened, man?”

“I don’t know.”

“I love you, Bones.” There was silence for a minute that stretched on like an eon.

“I know. I love you too. I just… I can’t do anything about it. I can’t get into another serious relationship, after everything…” He trailed off.

“I know. I know. All I want is for you to be happy, and for you to know that whatever decisions you make, I’ll have your back.”

Bones nodded, and silence fell again, this time heavy with the weight of all it carried. Finally, Jim spoke up again. “Remember, at the academy, when you told me that that one girl was really into German accents, so I tried to hit on her with a German accent for like three days before you told me you made it all up?”

Bones smiled, and then sighed. “God, you were pathetic.”

“Yeah. It was fun though.”

Bones nodded slowly. “It was.” He hesitated. “Tell me another.”

“Another what?”

“Another memory.”

“Well, uh, remember when the two of us spent an entire shift trying to see if Spock could blush?”

This time, Bones laughed out loud. “Oh god, the things you said to him that day… Christ almighty.”

In a mockingly low voice, Jim began to speak in a painfully bad imitation of the science officer “Captain, that would be an unpleasant experience for both parties, and I can not see its relevance to the diagrams I am trying to show you.” The two laughed harder, Bones seeming to forget his pain. It was probably mostly due to the contents of hypospray N-84, but Jim was willing to pretend it was mostly because of his incredible story telling abilities. He grinned as he continued. “And the time you caught that Calderian Flu, and…”

“And you mocked me the entire time?”

“Okay, in my defense, it was a rather pleasant to change to not be the sick one.”

“I can’t deny you that, I guess.”

As they continued to wait, the conversation shifted to all the various injuries and illnesses they had watched each other suffer through, and their admittedly flawed bedside manners. 

When Jim’s communicator chirped, Bones jumped, and let out a yelp before he could stop himself. His body had stiffed from lying still for so long, so the pain was only worsened. A fresh sweat broke out across his brow and he eased himself back down. Jim rested a hand on Bones’ shaking shoulder as he gave their coordinates to Mr. Scott. Within moments, a small team had beamed down with the necessary equipment to move the heavy rocks away from for CMO. Jim gasped as he saw the doctor’s arm, bent oddly at the elbow and marked with deep purple bruises. Doctor M’Benga and Nurse Chapel had beamed down as well, and as soon as they could, they eased their superior to his shaky legs. The captain stood by, powerless to help without simply getting underfoot, and watched as Bones gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out as his flushed face turned ashen. 

When they got back, Jim was taken to the medical bay as well, and as a nurse he did not know stitched and cleaned his scrapes and cuts, he watched as Bones was checked for blood clots and other maladies until Chapel announced that his arm was broken in three places, and he would need surgery to put everything back in place. He was being prepared for the aforementioned operation when Jim was lead from the room to clean up and get some rest. He had no intention of doing the later, but as soon as he entered his quarters, he couldn’t help himself and was asleep within minutes. 

When he woke up, almost ten hours had passed; he leapt to his feet and threw on a clean uniform, practically running down the halls to the medical bay. Bones had been discharged to his personal quarters for recovery, so as Nurse Chapel looked on with bemusement, the captain turned tail and ran out the way he ran in. 

Bones was sitting up in bed, arm wrapped in a splint when the door slid open to let the captain inside. He looked up in surprise, and then smiled at the sight of his captain, in his all his overslept and disheveled glory.

“Bones… how are you? I meant to come sooner but I feel asleep and then…”

“Oh shut up.” The doctor laughed. “I’m going to be fine. And, as your doctor, I can assure you I would be much more upset if you had not slept at all.”

Jim smiled in relief, still panting from his hectic dash around the ship.

“And uh, while you’re here I actually wanted to tell you something. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said about… well, us, and I think I need to let go of some things, you know? I don’t want our future to be destroyed by my past, so if you’re still willing, I guess the two of us can… I don’t know… become more than just friends?”

As quickly as he could without bumping into the damaged arm, Jim crossed the room and shoved Bones back into the pillows, kissing him in depraved sort of way. Bones untangled his good arm from the sheets and threw it around his Captains neck, pulling him even closer. Jim drew away for breath, his blue eyes only inches away from the doctor’s brown ones.

“I… guess that’s a yes?” Bones’ voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. Jim just smirked and kissed him again.


End file.
